List of Double Souls
This is the list of all Double Souls appearing in the games and anime. Note that while all 12 Souls from MegaMan Battle Network 4 appears in the Axess anime, only Gyro Soul from MegaMan Battle Network 5 comes out in Stream. Also, in the anime, instead of sacrificing a chip, the Double Soul is used as Navi Chips. =List of Double Souls= ::Under Construction Note that Search Soul, Number Soul, and Proto Soul returns in MegaMan Battle Network 5. MegaMan Battle Network 4 Red Sun Souls Fire Soul MegaMan performs Double Soul with FireMan.EXE by sacrificing a Fire-elemental chip. By charging a fire-elemental Battle Chip, the chip becomes a FireArm with a damage of 50 + the battle chip's power. Also, some panels are changed to Grass panels and can recover on Lava panels. **Charge Shot: Fire Arm (extends in a fire-elemental HeroSword-like range that deals 50 damage and makes the enemy flinch) **Weakness: Fire Soul takes 2x damage from Water-elemental Battle Chips. Guts Soul MegaMan performs Double Soul with GutsMan.EXE by sacrificing a panel-cracking chip. All non-elemental chips gain an ATK+30 bonus, and the Buster can shoot a GutsMachineGun if the B-button is pressed fast enough. MegaMan is invincibe while he is using the GutsMachineGun. **Charge Shot: GutsPunch (a 1-by-1 range that deals out a 60 damage of a punch) **Weakness: The GutsPunch has a poor range, although the GutsMachineGun compensates for this. Roll Soul MegaMan performs Double Soul with Roll.EXE by sacrificing a healing chip. Whenever a non-recovery battle chip is used, MegaMan regains 10% of his overall HP. In the anime, Roll Soul can absorb or nullify other's powers and send it right back at the enemy. **Charge Shot: Roll Arrow (an arrow of 30 damage which removes any battle chip that the enemy has) **Weakness: The Roll Arrow is weak in comparison to others, and the arrow travels a bit slow, although the chip removal compensates for this weakness. Search Soul *'Element': Cursor *'Panel Ability': None *'Charge Shot': Aiming rapid-fire gun *'Other Abilities': Chip Shuffle - can shuffle unselected chips for new ones. MegaMan performs Double Soul with SearchMan.EXE. In MegaMan Battle Network 4, an invisiblility-elemental chip is required to be sacrificed, while in MegaMan Battle Network 5, a tracking chip (such as CircleGun) is required. The Search Soul can allow the player to shuffle his current Battle Chips up to 3 times, which can be useful to use a Program Advance. Search Soul also appears in MegaMan Battle Network 5. **Charge Shot: Scope Vulcan (a Vulcan2 that locks on to the nearest panel the enemy is on. Enemies underground and invisible enemies are affected by the Vulcan and in MMBN5, gains a 5 damage power boost for any additional levels to the Buster Power) **Weakness: The Scope Vulcan can miss if the enemy is very fast, and MegaMan is immobile while the Scope Vulcan is in effect, allowing the enemy to counterattack. Thunder Soul MegaMan performs Double Soul with ThunderMan.EXE by sacrificing an Electric-elemental chip. All electric and non-elemental battle chip can paralyze the enemy, which can create fun combos against the opponent. In the anime, Thunder Soul also allowed MegaMan to utilize the Thunderbolt attack, which allowed lightning to strike enemies. **Charge Shot: ZapRing (an electric-elemental ring of 20 damage that is shot like a bullet) **Weakness: Thunder Soul takes 2x damage from Wood attacks. Also, the ZapRing, similar to Roll Arrow, being weak and traveling slow, but the paralysis makes up for it. Wind Soul MegaMan performs Double Soul with WindMan.EXE by sacrificing a Wind-elemental chip. After performing the Double Soul, all Barriers and Auras are removed. And while Wind Soul is in effect, the enemy will be attracted to the front row by a Fan-like effect. All wind-elemental chips gain an ATK+10 bonus. MegaMan gains the AirShoes program as well, being unable to crack panels and able to walk on holes and is unaffected by elemental panels. Also, a non-charged MegaBuster is now a 5 damage AirShot, which can flinch the enemy and if used properly, can create great combos. **Charge Shot: WindRacket (a racket in a WideSword-like range of 50 damage that knocks the enemy to the back columns) **Weakness: The MegaBuster loses its rapid-fire ability, and the AirShot has a slightly long delay time. Also, all strategies of panel-breaking to avoid damage is now useless. And the Fan effect can make some Battle Chips miss, especially ones with locked effect. Blue Moon Souls Aqua Soul MegaMan performs Double Soul with AquaMan.EXE (later renamed SpoutMan.EXE) by sacrificing a Water-elemental chip. Aqua Soul allows MegaMan to not slide on ice panels. By charging a water-elemental battle chip, the chip power will be doubled. Also, the buster increases charging speed drastically, no matter what program MegaMan has equipped. **Charge Shot: Bubbler / Bubble Shot (a Bubbler that deals 20 water-elemental damage) **Weakness: Aqua Soul takes twice damage from electric-based attacks. Also, the Bubbler, like the ZapRing, is pretty weak and unlike other Double Soul charge shot, all the Bubbler does is flinch the enemy. Junk Soul MegaMan performs Double Soul with JunkMan.EXE by sacrificing an obstacle chip. After performing Double Soul, all enemies are confused immediately. Also, two random chips that have been used are recycled in the custom screen in place of Dark Chips, although you cannot reuse an already recycled chip. **Charge Shot: Poltergeist (a Poltergeist that sends all objects on the field to the enemy, dealing 100 damage for each object) **Weakness: With no object, the Poltergeist is rendered useless. Also, you may not recycle the chip you want if you used too many battle chips already. Metal Soul MegaMan performs Double Soul with MetalMan.EXE. He can now charge non-dimming, non-elemental chips for double damage and allow them to break through guards. His charge shot becomes a 150-damage Metal Break that hits the panel directly in front of him, pierces through guards and also pushes the enemy 1 panel backward. This can also destroy obstacles. Number Soul Double Soul with NumberMan.EXE. MegaMan gets 10 chips in the selection screen, and +10 attack for neutral element chips. No panel ability. It's not too good in the beginning, but with a couple of Atk+1 programs from Navi Customizer and some Buster Ups Battle Chips, the power really adds up. The charged buster attack is Dice Bomb, which is rolled into the enemy area. The power is equivalent to the number on the dice x10, but with a Buster Up its x20, two Buster Ups x30, and so on. Proto Soul/Blues Soul *'Element': Sword/None *'Panel Ability': None *'Charge Shot': Wide Sword *'Other Abilities': Sword chips can be charged to become a stepsword that does double the damage of the origial chip. Pressing B + back summons a shield. MegaMan performs Double Soul with ProtoMan.EXE by sacrificing a Sword-elemental chip in both MMBN4 and MMBN5. MegaMan now gains the power to perform StepSword by charging a sword chip, although its range will change depending on the sword chip. Also, MegaMan gains the Reflect program, but it overrides all other programs that uses the back+B button. Also appears in Megaman Battle Network 5. **Charge Shot: WideSword (a regular WideSword that deals out 80 damage and in MMBN5, gains a 10 damage power boost for any additional levels to the Buster Power) **Weakness: The Proto Soul does not allow Program Advances to be charged, but most of the P.A.'s doesn't need it anyways. Also, the StepSword can leave MegaMan open to a Slasher, and any direct contact while using StepSword on an enemy will leave MegaMan injured. Also, Like Guts Soul, Proto Soul is very limited in range when it comes to the charge attack Wood Soul MegaMan performs Double Soul with WoodMan.EXE. MegaMan Battle Network 5 Note that Search Soul, Number Soul, and Proto Soul returns in this game. Team Colonel Souls Knight Soul Double Soul with KnightMan.EXE. The first soul obtained in the Team Colonel version, Knight Soul combines brute power with front-line defense. MegaMan sync with break type chips, and its charged buster is a mace, not unlike moon blade. If you use a battle chip in your front row, you gain invulnerability for about 0.5 seconds. Break chips can be charged for double damage also. Shadow Soul Double Soul with ShadowMan.EXE. A subtle and evasive soul, Shadow Soul is perfect for those who enjoy sneak attacks. The charge attack is a long sword for 70 damage, and you can charge sword chips to attack from behind. The panel ability is omni shoes, which prevents all panel effects, good or bad. Tomahawk Soul Double Soul with TomahawkMan.EXE. This Soul, combined with the UnderSht (US) program, makes MegaMan nearly invincible, because US lets you stay alive on a fatal hit, with 1 HP. Tomahawk soul heals on grass panels, and it turns all panels to grass upon unison. Therefore, when an enemy attacks you down to 1 HP, the grass panels heal MegaMan to 2, and the player can take another hit. The charged buster does 100 damage, and has a 2x3 range. On grass panels grass chips are double damage, but they dissipate the grass. Number Soul :See MegaMan Battle Network 4 Blue Moon Souls above. Toad Soul Double Soul with ToadMan.EXE. A handy soul for paralysis, considering the charged buster is homing, fast, and paralyzing. You can hide on water panels, and can charge water chips for double damage. Colonel Soul Double Soul with Colonel.EXE. This is the last soul obtained in Team Colonel and is extremely helpful in battles where time bombs and "whatnot" aren't usable. The charge attack is a sideways V-slash that hits the row in font of you and changes range according to the enemy. However, at the custom screen you can change your charged buster to any normal element chip. Also, any obstacles in front or to the side of an enemy turn into soldiers and attack. If they are behind the obstacle, it attacks with a gun, a sword if to the side. Team ProtoMan Souls Gyro Soul *'Element': Wind *'Panel Ability': Omni-Shoes - no negative effects from panels *'Charge Shot': 3-square forward tornado. Does more damage the further away it gets. *'Other Abilities': If you use a wind chip, the next wind or normal chip will deal double damage. Double Soul with GyroMan.EXE. MegaMan is imbued with the ability of flight, able to overlook holes in the battlefield and use wind-based attacks. Magnet Soul *'Element': Elec *'Panel Ability': Demagnetize - Unaffected by magnet panels *'Charge Shot': Magnet - pulls enemy towards you. If you are in the front row, the enemy is paralyzed and damaged when they reach the player. *'Other Abilities': Elec chips can be charged for double damage. By pressing B and back, you can "panel-lock" the enemy for a second. *'Weakness': Magnet Soul takes double damage from wood attacks. Also, the charge attack only does damage in the front row, and not all enemies can be dragged. The Demagnetize panel ability isn't overly practical either (simply because Magnet panels are only found in one area in the game, and when fighting Magnetman) Double Soul with MagnetMan.EXE. This is the first soul obtained in the Team ProtoMan version. Napalm Soul *'Element': Fire *'Panel Ability': Heat Shoes - when steps on lava, the next chip gets increased damage. *'Charge Shot': Fire-elemental Vulcan *'Other Abilities': Fire chips get +40 damage. Fire chips can be charged to be a napalm bomb that aims for the nearest enemy and makes a 3x3 explosion if it misses. The damage of the bomb is double that of the original chip. *'Weakness': Napalm Soul takes double damage from aqua attacks Double Soul with NapalmMan.EXE. Meddy Soul *'Element': None *'Panel Ability': None *'Charge Shot': Pill Bomb - throws a column-hitting Pill 3 squares forwards. *'Other Abilities': Adds special effects to chips, like Paralysis or Healing. Double Soul with Meddy.EXE. MegaMan is able to throw White Capsules, charged with status effects such as healing and confusion. MegaMan can also mix status effects with attack chips, including hitpoint recovery. Proto Soul :See MegaMan Battle Network 4 Blue Moon Souls above. Search Soul :See MegaMan Battle Network 4 Red Sun Souls above. =Gallery= Image:AquaSoul.jpg|Aqua Soul Image:ColonelSoul.jpg|Colonel Soul Image:FireSoul.jpg|Fire Soul Image:GutsSoul.jpg|Guts Soul Image:GyroSoul.jpg|Gyro Soul Image:JunkSoul.jpg|Junk Soul Image:KnightSoul.jpg|Knight Soul Image:MagnetSoul.jpg|Magnet Soul Image:MeddySoul.jpg|Meddy Soul Image:MetalSoul.jpg|Metal Soul Image:NapalmSoul.jpg|Napalm Soul Image:NumberSoul.jpg|Number Soul Image:ProtoSoul.jpg|Proto Soul Image:RollSoul.jpg|Roll Soul Image:SearchSoul.jpg|Search Soul Image:ShadowSoul.jpg|Shadow Soul Image:ThunderSoul.jpg|Thunder Soul Image:ToadSoul.jpg|Toad Soul Image:TomahawkSoul.jpg|Tomahawk Soul Image:WindSoul.jpg|Wind Soul Image:WoodSoul.jpg|Wood Soul Category:MegaMan Battle Network